ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shiba Yuuki
Yuuki Shiba (司波 勇気, Shiba Yuuki) also known as Yuuki, is one of the main characters in Project Immanence, while being a supporting character in both To You Who Does Not Yield and The World is Not Ending. He serves as the watcher for Tohru, Shinra, and Horyuu, mainly acting as a kind of antagonist towards them for most of the time. Although not as strong as Tohru in physical or as Shinra in spiritual power, the power of his Stand allows him to always keep the two in check whenever he wanted to. Appearance Yuuki is a relatively short male (even much shorter when being compared to Shinra; who's the shortest among Tohru and Horyu) with lazy eyes and a commonly apathetic expression. Yuuki has also described himself as "mundane-looking and pretty much ordinary when compared to them ''and Shinra". Although not really noticeable, one of his front teeth was damaged during a fight with Tohru when he was little. For most of the time, he's somewhat expressionless and rarely does get surprised or enthusiastic (as he claims he's pretty much a lazy person), and whenever he does, it's somewhat always in the minimum level. He could commonly be seen wearing a white shirt and black jeans, followed with a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck and sometimes a fedora. The blue scarf could commonly be seen covering his mouth, sometimes muffling his words whenever he's talking despite the annoyance of others. The fedora in itself is simply a nod towards one of his favorite characters, being Narumi Shokichi; who serves as the real identity of ''Kamen Rider Skull. He always keep his shirt untucked, giving the feeling that the shirt is much too big for him to wear properly. As he claims he has a poor eye vision, he could commonly be seen with his glasses as well for most of the time. Personality and Relationships Overall, Yuuki is intelligent and analytical. As a result of the power of his Stand, his emotions are skewed in a certain direction; with one particular half being sensitive. Thanks to this, he can quickly and easily categorize the people around him into two groups: hostile and non-hostile. Towards strangers however, he could easily appear as a kind of jerk who's insensitive to the feelings of the others. Even while knowing this, he simply shrugged it off, saying that "a book shouldn't be judged by its cover"; probably a nod on how people simply doesn't know why he ended up like that. Also as a result of the power of his Stand, he doesn't possess the ability to hate nor could he feel any strong emotions like fury, despair, envy, hatred, disgust, gluttony, lust, sloth, and love. Despite this, at one occassion he does claim that he can ''get irritated at some point. Because of the fact he does not possess any special abilities like Tohru or Shinra prior discovering his Stand, he has a tendency to being a pessimist and underestimate himself. Despite this, post discovering his Stand he put all of the effort onto mastering it and now can easily put people in place in the case of one or more of them underestimating him. Being a somewhat lazy person who claims he doesn't enjoy doing meddlesome things and prefer to save his energy, in general he appears to be unenthusiastic. He preffered to "mind his own bussines" instead of butting in onto something else, but not as far as pretending to be busy to avoid responsibility. In fact, although he will definitely complain when asked to do something meddlesome or not for his benefit, he will get it done in one way or another. Yuuki also has the tendency to approach things with a calm manner and immense composure. Due to the power of his Stand, he doesn't have a hard time doing it and always able to prevent anger from getting the best of him, although when the need truly arises he can be driven by a kind of dark determination. Tohru has even stated that when killing is truly needed to be done, Yuuki would be willing to engineer it with the power of his Stand, Brain's Jelly. Notable Relationships * '''Kiriyama Yuki' : He mainly acts nice towards her, although at some times enjoy pranking her at times just as well. Despite her being his niece, he wouldn't hesitate on taking the advantage of her just to achieve his goal. Shinra has pointed him as cruel for this, but he simply shrugged it off. * Fujisaki Tohru : Just like towards Shinra and Horyuu, he mainly acts antagonistic towards Tohru. Knowing that Tohru is the easiest to provoke among the three, he tend to make fun of him although not above using violence to make him yield to him. * Kurahashi Horyuu : He was the one who provided Horyuu with the hints on how to seal Kuroko within Shinra's body; which resulted to the friendship between Horyuu and Shinra to break. Horyuu hated him for this, but Yuuki stated that Horyuu is simply too naive. * Kuroko : Being the only one who knows about Yuuki's power and how he manipulated Horyuu, Tohru, and Shinra from behind the screen, Kuroko is mainly afraid of Yuuki. * Shinozaki Shinra : Shinra tend to question Yuuki's motives, but the later simply pointed out that Shinra is much more naive and too kind even when compared to both Tohru and Horyuu. Nonetheless, it could be said that they're the only one who could get along pretty nicely so far. Stand Brain's Jelly is a short-ranged stand, limited to a reach around 2 meters around Yuuki or as far as his scarf could reach as it is integrated with it. Although it has little to no offensive power, Yuuki has claimed that it can be used for strangling just like a normal scarf. Yuuki can affect anyone with the power of Brain's Jelly through the touch of his scarf. The scarf only needs to touch or even scratch the victim to make the targets fall under its mind-manipulating power. Status * Destructive Power : None * Speed : B * Range : E * Durability : B * Precision : D * Development Potential : None Personality Yuuki has pointed out that Brain's Jelly refers to a term used to describe a sudden brain burst so extreme that s/he cannot think about anything and can simply be manipulated by any way possible. It also represent Brain's Jelly power to manipulate the mind of its victims. Brain's Jelly in itself shows no personality other than serving its master. Abilities Insert Presence : Brain’s Jelly grants the user with the ability to “travel” to and through people’s memories, “splitting” the past of whomever the user touches. This ability works not by manipulating time and memories, but by literally inserting the user's presence into the victim’s history ("travelling" through their memories and making as if his presence is natural to them). Victims of this power recognize the user as someone closely connected to their personal lives, whether it is as family, friend, or lover. He can even usurp the roles of other individuals in the victims’ pasts. Likewise, the user gains comprehensive knowledge of his victims’ memories. This power takes hold regardless of whether the victim trusted the user before being affected by Brain's Jelly's power. The weakness is that if the victims realized the inconsistencies of their memories with the current reality and managed to find the loop hole within it, Brain’s Jelly’s power will be dispelled. This is why it’s important for the user to continuously maintain the “hypnosis” so the power won’t be dispelled easily. Brain’s Jelly’s power also cannot work on inanimate objects and will only work with living beings; mainly humans, although it’s not impossible for the power of the stand to be used on animals as well. History Misc.